Tukang Jualan di Jakarta
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Coba kita lihat kalau aja karakter Kuroshitsuji jualan di Jakarta. Pembelinya ternyata author FKI yang lagi ngungsi di sana. Apa yang terjadi?


Disclaimer: Kalau kubilang Kuroshitsuji milik Luxam atau Black, percaya? *dilempar ke Wasior

Iya. Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei.

Warning: Gajeness, parodi kelewat garing, peminjaman nama2 author FKI tanpa bilang2, dan, _**Don't Like Don't Read**__, as usually_.

Title: **Tukang Jualan di Jakarta **

Genre: Parody

Rate: Liat nanti aja.

*u*

**Tukang Jualan di Jakarta**

Pagi yang amat gak cerah melainkan berdebu gara-gara luapan air Wasior—eh? Tunggu, _berdebu_, kan? Berarti, maksudku, luapan abu panas Gunung Merapi.

Anggaplah ini berada di kota Jakarta. Semua karakter dan OC lagi ngungsi ke sini. Hari Minggu. _Car Free Day!_ *joget*

"Minyaaaak~ Minnnyyyaak~~!" seru sebuah suara anak kecil cempreng sambil ketok-ketokin kayu. Luxam sama Black muncul dari ujung pintu.

"Dek! Beli minyaknya satu! Minyak goreng kan?" seru si Luxam.

"Iye. Minyak goreng Bang, satunye sejeti," sahut tuh anak. Bujug buset, mungkin, gue gak bakal sudi beli deh ….

"Bujug dah! Beras di pasar aja kiloannya empat rebu!" kesel Luxam.

"Ya namenye juge minyak dari Inggris Bang! Ya mangkenye mahal!" cerocos tuh anak yang waktu dicek namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Oh, si bangsawan tengik itu toh. Pantes aja tetep begini.

"Yah~ Sayangilah kite dek. Udah kelaperan neh, masa makan nasi basi. Nanti keracunan!" ngeles si Black.

"Ya terserah ente mau keracunan ape kagak, aye gak ngurus~" kata tuh anak kecil alias Ciel Phantomhive sambil gerek gerobaknya lagi.

Akhirnyapun Luxam dan Black cuma duduk-duduk di bawah pohon mangga abis ditebang sambil sesekali lompat-lompat kodok. Nungguin penjual minyak lainnya.

*u*

"Kayu bakar kayu bakar kayu bakar! Murah murah murah!" seru suara cempreng dari luar jalan. Seorang cewek dari rumah nongol di atas pager sambil ngelambain tangannya. Panggil aja si pecinta kucing.

"Beli, Neng?" tanya si penjual. Dari _name-tag_ yang-entah-dari-mana-dia-dapet itu sih, namanya—Alois Trancy. Oke, mungkin kita harus plesetkan namanya nanti.

"Iya! Berapa harganya berapa harganya?" tanya si pecinta kucing itu antusias.

"Yaaa satu kiloannya mah murah lah ya … mapuluh rebu perak aja kok!" seru Alois Trancy dengan tampang itu-murah-kan?

"Itu mahal! Segitumah gue juga udah bisa dapet sepatu yang bisa gue pake lama!" protes si pecinta kucing sambil ngangkat sepatunya.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau mah! Cukup bilang gak mau! Udah ah! Kayu bakar kayu bakar kayu bakar! Murah! Murah!" Akhirnyapun penjual berambut pirang itu jalan lagi.

Seperti kejadian Luxam dan Black, pecinta kucing ini duduk di bawah pohon. Namun bukan pohon mangga melainkan pohon cabe dan mencoba gantung diri di tangkainya. Oke, bagus. Bodoh sekali~

*u*

"Minyak tanah. Minyak tanah. Minyak tanah." Suara dingin penjual dari luar kedengeran. Seorang cewek keluar dari peristirahatannya *digebuk*

Dari rumahnya dan nyeru, "Mas, Mas! Minyak tanah dong, satu!" serunya. Jika kau penasaran siapa dirinya, OC kali ini bernama Ariadne Lacie Phantomhive.

"Lima belas rebu," kata tuh cowok dengan tampang datar. Panggil saja, William Tease Spears *dilempar ke jurang*

Ariadne akhirnya naruh duit dua puluh rebuan di atas pager batunya sambil melenggang masuk bawa minyak tanah.

"Anda belum terima kembaliannya," seru dengan nada yang amat sangat pantas disebut malas-malasan dari arah luar. Gak ada jawaban. Waktu William memberanikan untuk manjat (?) atap rumahnya, terlihatlah seorang cewek yang lagi nyusruk-nyusrukkin kayu bakar ke tanah dengan memutar di halaman rumah—yang kita asumsikan saja _agak_ besar—lalu membakarnya.

Kata lainnya: Ia membuat api unggun.

*u*

"Sebastian~ Aku tidak bisa dapat pembeli! Kau saja deh yang berjualan!" kesal Ciel.

"Memangnya Anda member tarif berapa?" tanya cowok yang dipanggil Sebastian itu.

"Emm … satu juta," jawab Ciel dengan tampang itu-harga-yang-cocok-bukan?

"Pantas saja Anda tidak dapat pembeli! Itu mahal untuk ukuran orang Indonesia, Tuan. Lagipula, tidak semua barang-barang yang kita miliki di Inggris itu berharga sampai jutaan poundsterling … coba saya yang jual."

_Enggak sampe satu jam kemudian …_

"Buktinya saya dikasih bonus. Ini, habis ludes semua dan saya dapat sekitar setengah juta."

"Hah? Kau, bagaimana caramu? Mencuri? NGAKU!"

"Tentu tidak." Dan Sebastian mulai menceritakan seluruhnya.

Penasaran? Tidak? Namun aku, penasaran. Jadi, sebaiknya, kusimak.

*u*

Hari mulai siang. Cuma tinggal Sebastian yang berjualan.

"Minyak goreng~ Minyak goreng~ Minyak goreng~" seru Sebastian.

Luxam dan Black berdiri dari acara lompat jongkoknya dan nyampirin Sebastian sambil nyodorin dua puluh rebuan di tangan masing-masing.

"BELI!" seru tuh dua orang. Sebastian senyum sambil ngasih dua jirigen minyak ke dua orang itu.

"…Eh? Dua jirigen? Duapuluh rebu? MURAAAH~~" seru Luxam sama Black sambil nari-nari _last waltz_. Eh, kok salah sih.

"Yang kutahu kan, satu jirigennya dua puluh ribu …," pikir Luxam sambil garuk-garuk.

"Iya. Lagipula kita cuma perlu satu jirigen masing-masing, jadi, dua jirigen ini kau jual saja lagi, ya."

Masalahnya adalah …

Mereka malah kasih lima puluh ribuan. Ckckck.

Dan hanya itulah yang terjadi selama lima kali.

Dengan tentunya, pasangan yang berbeda dan pembeli akhir yang sebaiknya tidak kubeberkan namanya.

*u*

**OWARI.**

*u*

AAAAA~~~

KENAPA HARUS GARING GINI SIH T_T

Anyway, pecinta kucing itu ya si itu tuh … *lirik author-nya Not Asmara or Asrama Anymore *dicakar Mike Nowitzky-nya

Sebelum dilempar ke Samudera Hindia, _mind to review or flame or fave?_ =w=


End file.
